


After the Race.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [207]
Category: Fables - Aesop
Genre: Anthropomorphised Animals, Crack-ish, Fluff, M/M, The Hare and the Tortoise, Weird, being friends, personified animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Tortoise comes to pay his old rival a visit after he finds out Hare lost all his friends after the race.





	After the Race.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why I wrote this, but it was fun~

It had been a few days since that life-changing race, where Hare’s reputation was ruined and the Tortoise became a hero amongst the animals. Hare was shunned and laughed at by everyone, and he hated it so much that he rarely left home. His burrow had once been lively and full of people, but now it was just empty.

Hare sipped some sugar water while sitting at his old chair, feeling a little tired. He wished he’d never entered that stupid race...

A knock on his door shocked him out of his self-pitiful thoughts. He sprinted to the handle, delighted to finally have some company! But when he opened the door, the company wasn’t at all what he had expected.

It was Tortoise. Immediately Hare shot him a slightly spiteful look. “Come to gloat, I suppose?” He asked curtly. Tortoise slowly shook his head.

“Quite the contrary. I was wondering if you were alright. The others have been awfully unkind as of late.” It took Tortoise ten minutes to say all that, but Hare was honestly so starved of social interaction he stood through the entire thing without batting an eyelid. 

“Well, I’m fine.” Hare said with a huff once he realised Tortoise had finished speaking. He folded his front legs as if they were human arms and pouted.

“Really?” Tortoise did not look convinced.

“Yes!” Hare snapped, blushing furiously.

Five minutes later, the two were sat inside Hare’s house with two cups of tea and a conversation brewing steadily between them. Soon enough, they were talking like old friends. It was strange to find that the two of them actually had quite a lot in common, especially since neither had realised it beforehand. By the time Tortoise turned to leave, they were close friends.

The moral of this story? Don’t hold your victories above someone else. Be humble, and lift them up to your level- even if it knocks you down.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- Story with a moral.
> 
> I made it a oneshot _about_ a story with a moral to twist the prompt, but ended up giving it a (kind of???) moral anyway.
> 
> Original Number- 204.


End file.
